This disclosure relates generally to power tools and hand tools and more particularly to an anvil for a power tool, hand tool or both.
The present disclosure relates to an anvil for use with a tool. The anvil is used on a powered drill, screwdriver or other power hand tool or hand tool to engage a corresponding socket. The anvil is typically a male component which engages a corresponding female component such as a socket head.
The anvil in accordance with the present disclosure includes a drive end and a drive body axially spaced from the drive end. The drive end is generally disk-shaped but includes lateral engaging surfaces in the form of flats for facilitating engagement between the anvil and the socket head. A channel is defined between the drive end and the drive body for receiving a friction ring, which may be in the form of an o-ring, split ring or the like, which also facilitates engagement between the anvil and socket.
The drive body includes a male square portion, and the lateral span of the flats generally align with the lateral span of the flat portions of the male square portion. The outer radial dimension of the ring generally corresponds to the radial dimension of the drive end. As a result, the ring will only extend outwardly away from the anvil along the flats of the drive end. The flats provide “pre-alignment” of the drive body when engaging with a socket and help align the male square portion and the socket before the friction ring is engaged with the socket.
Features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings described below, wherein an embodiment of the disclosure is described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.